


Tooka

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [187]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9998882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: To keep him safe.





	

“Look, if you can believe in an invisible power, flowing though everything, and guiding your actions, then you can damn well believe in the power of Hux.”

“The power of Hux?”

“Yes. It reaches just as far, if not further. It relies upon my skill, effort, and connections. It’s going to keep you safe.”

Kylo thinks maybe he should feel offended by the dismissal of the Force, but Hux has always had difficulty accepting it, and he’s being oddly sweet. He likes this protective side of him, it makes Kylo feel… treasured, cherished.

So he nods solemnly, fighting a smile.

Fingers tuck a tiny charm under the fall of his robes, clipping it to his clothing. It’s a small presence, just on the periphery of his awareness, and easy to brush his fingers against without revealing the sentiment.

“To remind you,” Hux says, stepping back.

Kylo beams widely. “Thank you. I’ll keep it close to my heart.” He doesn’t add ‘Like you,’ as he knows Hux will understand.

Anyway, the kiss says enough.


End file.
